


The Heated Question

by goldenboat



Series: Born of a heat [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angsty Schmoop, Bossy Jared, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Topping from the Bottom, alternative universe, omegas in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an  utopian werewolf world, alphas would be the dominant ones and omegas would be submissive. And heats would be the way of getting omegas pregnant to increase were population.</p><p> But evolution has a way of messing up every plan.</p><p>Heat turns even the gentlest of omegas into these really moody, bitchy, angry and foul mouthed creatures. The insane hormone overload and physical discomfort results in an ungodly transformation in omegas. Even strongest of  alphas are scared of their omega mates during the first ten days of the heat when their physical power and stamina multiplies exponentially .  Alphas who are able to 'control' these violent and bloodthirsty creatures and get them pregnant deserve applause. Sarcasm anyone?</p><p> </p><p>It's at this point that our story  about alpha Jensen and omega Jared starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heated Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is a figment of my imagination. It bears no resemblance to anyone living or dead. All mistakes are mine. This is my first alpha/beta/omega story and reviews would be appreciated.

“Ouch!” Chris hissed as Jensen pressed a bag of frozen peas to his left cheek.

His best friend, who also happens to be an alpha, was sitting on a tool beside the kitchen counter nursing a minor swelling on one side of his face.

It’s somewhat unbelievable. Chris is one of the strongest alphas you will ever meet. After his mate Jared, Chris is Jensen’s second in command in the pack along with Jeff and Mark. Place him in a battlefield or a boardroom, he will kick all asses in vicinity and emerge victorious. Not to mention he has unbelievably nice diplomatic ties with almost all packs in North America…which makes him one of Jensen’s major assets.

Who would be suicidal enough to punch him in the face?

“I can’t believe you did that dude!” The green eyed Alpha stared at his friend in mild concern as he fixed him a drink.

Chris really needed it.

Pushing the drink across the counter to its destination, Jensen fully faces his friend…arms akimbo and eyebrows raised.

“What? I swear it was like he dumped the entire pack of salt in the soup. Ouch!” Chris winced again and helped himself with the scotch.

“Your Omega is in heat. He cooked for you. And you said it’s salty in his face?” Jensen worded it as if his friend was too slow .

Chris coughed .

“An omega in heat is a minefield. And it’s Chad. He is like a nuclear bomb waiting to be detonated. You really have a death wish ….don’t you?” Jensen asked incredulously.

So there. You got your answer. Who would be suicidal (read brave) enough to punch a ferocious alpha like Chris and make him run for life with his nonexistent tail tucked between his legs?

It’s Chris’ omega…the only man who can do so.

The long haired alpha downed the entire glass and looked at Jensen imploringly for a second.

Really…..getting your ass kicked by your in-heat omega is not funny. Ask any self-respecting alpha and he will tell you.

“No more buddy. You have to sleep it off.” Chris gave his best friend a dirty look and retreated to the guest room as Jensen shook his head sadly. This was probably the only time he called Chris buddy and got off unscathed.

Once the sound of soft snoring seeped through  the guest room, Jensen picked up his iphone and speed dialed his omega.

“Jay? Did you find him?”

…..

“Jesus! Get that crazy man here..I’ll see what I can do.”

….

“Bye babe..take care!!”

Jensen sits on the plush couch in the drawing room and sighs.

Really. The world is strange.

Ask any non-were human about omegas and they will fill you with the oft-quoted and oft-repeated piece of crappy information that they probably learned from those stupid fanfiction sites in the net.

That omegas in heat are blessings of nature. They are extremely horny during heat which makes it possible for their fortunate alphas to fuck them at every little chance on every available horizontal surface. And also? They are really really fertile during this time.

Except for the fertile part…the rest is pure bullshit.

They don’t call it ‘HEAT’ without any reason you know?

Heat turns even the gentlest of omegas into these really moody, bitchy, angry and foul mouthed creatures.The insane hormone overload in the omega’s bloodstream and physical discomfort act as the root cause behind this ungodly transformation. Any alpha who is able to get his in-heat omega pregnant deserves a prize and several rounds of applause .

Sarcasm anyone?

Jensen’s grandpa Alexander Ackles laid the foundation to the Ackles pack and had been one of the most respected pack-alphas in history.

Even a man like him, who was often dubbed as ‘great patriarch’ by his contemporaries , was chased throughout the jungle by none other than his in-heat omega Jensen’s nana when gramps did something that seriously pissed her off.

You really want to know?

Apparently…nana was in heat and wanted to lounge on the sofa and watch soaps the entire day. She wanted nothing but pizza for dinner. But grandpa, pack alpha that he was, thought it was a good idea to bring fish instead….for his omega to cook.

You can easily guess what happened when grandpa dangled that poor silver bass above a sleeping omega’s nose.

Yup..grandpa was able to save his nuts by bare inches.

Grandma apologized profusely once she had cooled down and realized that the entire pack had been the witness to the spectacle of the pack omega chasing the pack-Alpha….armed with a fillet knife.

The loving couple even went on their second honeymoon next week. Though they told everyone that it was to celebrate their love…Jensen secretly believes grandpa wanted to celebrate surviving his omega’s heat.

Very few alphas have been able to breed their omega partners during the first ten days of heat when it’s most severe and fertile, and almost all babies are born as a result of sex during last five days of residual heat when omegas are not as blood thirsty and violent.

This brings us to Jensen’s own mate… The one with puppy eyes, angel face and dimpled smile….packaged in a six foot five frame of steel.

Jensen’s mate is a walking dilemma. If Jensen had a penny for each time some stranger mistook Jared for an alpha….well…he’d have a damn lot of pennies.

As far as Jared’s heat is concerned Jensen is still in darkness.

You see, heats during pre-mating days are not as severe. Once an omega meets his or her alpha and mates with him, it’s at this point that the real story begins. So all the blood thirst and bitchiness are reserved for post-mating period.

And Jensen, having bonded with Jared for four months hasn’t yet come across one of those.

Lucky him.

The doorbell rings breaking his reverie and Jensen rushes to open it. His eyes widen at what he finds.

“Jesus…..you okay?” he asks as Jared ushers Chad in.

“He was driving off to the underground fighting ring in Dallas.” Jared answered in place of the blond haired omega who heads straight to closet wine cellar.

“What?” Jensen screeches incredulously.

The Dallas fighting ring is a notorious place. Once it used to be an illegal fighting den. In his reign as pack alpha, Jensen has worked hard to make the place legal.

But still, the only people who go there are insanely hardened fighters who have dried blood in their knuckles…not in-heat omegas who have a doting alpha at home.

Jared crossed the drawing room and gave Jensen one of his patented bear hugs.

“That’s not all.” He whispered in Jensen’s ears, hiding a smile.

“Huhuhh.” Jensen answered as he inhaled the smell of his mate.

“He got into a fight with Jeff and Mark when they stopped him!” Jared concluded.

Jensen almost fell off Jared’s embrace at the answer. Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Mark Sheppard are two of the most well respected alphas of the pack…..incredibly easy going and mellow.

“Cool it off my ass!” Shouted Chad across the room, a bottle of Scotch in hand.

Jared rolled his eyes in lieu of responding.

“Apparently they stopped him on his way and asked him to cool off. It pissed him off .”

Jared air quoted as he shook his head in fond exasperation. Jared and Chad go a long way back. They have been best friends right from school, to college and beyond. If anyone gets Chad apart from his mate…its Jared.

Chad opened his mouth to say something but Jared beat him to it.

“Enough Chad! Go and meet your alpha!” Jared nodded towards the guest room and Chad looked somewhat sheepish.

“Okay….okay…..don’t pull your panties in a twist Martha. I’m goin!!” And Chad was off much to the amusement of Jensen who had been watching the altercation with interest.

“Freakin knotheads!” With these famous last words the blond departs.

Once Chad is off, they are alone again.

They fall on the couch in a warm heap…limbs tangled in an enchanting way that makes it impossible to know where Jensen ends and Jared begins.

With Jensen multitasking as a successful event planner and a pack alpha, and Jared working as a promising architect…..finding time together is hard. Moments like these are even more cherished for that reason.

“Eventful day.” Jensen murmured, nose buried in Jared’s chest. The hazel eyed man has curled around Jensen just like he always does when they are alone. It’s rather distracting.

“Uhuhh.” Jared murmured .

“Chad has the worst heats I’ve ever seen.” Jensen uttered, seemingly out of blue prompting a hearty laugh from his mate.

“What?” Jensen looked up at his mate questioningly. Jared engulfed the green eyed man in one breath taking kiss before engaging in an energetic tickling session…eliciting a rather un-alpha like shriek from Jensen who is still breathless from the kiss.

“You haven’t seen the worst yet Jen.” He whispered to his rumpled alpha…eyes twinkling with barely concealed glee.

Jensen closed his eyes and sighed…. surrendering to his mate’s sweet torture.

He is intoxicated. Has been….since a puppy eyed boy stole his heart all those years back. It’s true that the puppy has grown up into a hulk…and is supposedly on the path of being the fiercest in-heat omega in the planet, he still finds it hard to wait.

On a completely 'unrelated' note….Did he ever mention that Jared has a black belt in Karate and runs a martial arts school on the side?

One month till the heat.

Should he get the garrison ready?


End file.
